Final Mission
by The Baron
Summary: It's the first mission for a new recruit. But will it be his last?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or any other Blizzard product, la de da de da,  
and all that other crap. I wrote this to let some steam off, and apparently it worked.  
This fanfic has a lot of swearing, gore, violence, ect. Read at your own risk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Final Mission  
  
Another explosion rocked the Dropship, sending it tumbling off to the side.  
Private Peter Johnson clung to the arms of his chair for his life as slowly the ship   
righted itself. That was a bit close he thought to himself.   
"All right you sorry sons of bitches, we're planet side in 10," bawled the Lieutenant.  
"It's open bug hunting season, and there's plenty to go around, so save your ammo. Lock   
and load!"  
Instinctively everyone loaded up their Gauss Rifles, the explosions outside becoming   
more frequent. "Wow, our first combat mission. Sure is exciting, isn't it, Pete?" Peter   
looked over at his friend, Charles Smith. They both joined the Marines at the same time and   
both were immediately shipped off to fight the Zerg.  
"Shut up over there," responded one of the veteran troops, a Corporal in a Firebat   
suit. Comments flowed between the more seasoned troops, criticizing Command for sending   
them a bunch of greenhorns.   
"Shut up! We're about to land," bellowed the Lieutenant. All of a sudden the Dropship   
came to an abrupt stop and the rear door dropped open. "Everyone, move out!"  
Everybody hopped out of the still hovering Dropship, and instantly it took off. Johnson  
looked about the scene in horror. Buildings were burning, blood was everywhere, bodies strewn   
all round him. The Lieutenant motioned for everyone to follow him, in the direction where most   
of the sound was coming from. As he ran, Johnson saw more blood, more bodies, including some Zerg.   
They seemed to run forever, until they came upon a line of Bunkers, a row of trenches in front and   
a lone Siege Tank behind. The Lieutenant ordered two troopers to occupy an empty Bunker while everyone   
else filled a void of the trenches not manned by anyone else. Johnson saw other squads he knew, and It   
seemed the entire company was gathered in this one spot.  
Johnson hopped into the trenches and found himself separated from Charles, a different man next   
to him. Johnson was nervous and wanted to make small talk, but saw the man was a Sergeant, and knew what   
he thought of rookies.  
"Here they come!" Johnson could see, just on the horizon, as if it was a wave moving towards them.   
But it was no ordinary wave, and the Siege Tank fired off its massive Shock cannon. A gap appeared in the   
wave, but still it kept coming. All the squads lifted their weapons in preparation of the coming onslaught.  
"Hold your fire, hold it......" yelled out the Lieutenant, remaining calm while Johnson was shaking.   
The Shock Cannon spoke out again, but the wave could not be stopped, and Johnson could begin to see the individual   
Zerg, hundreds of them. "Fire! For God's sake, Fire!"  
The whole line opened up, the first wave of Zerglings falling to the ground, but for every Zerg shot down,   
two more replaced it, and the wave was creeping closer. A Hydralisk shot several deadly spines at Johnson, but missed.   
Instead one of them flew right into the face of the Sergeant besides him and came out the other side. Slowly   
the man fell to his knees, then fell on his face. Johnson could see the large gap in the man's head, the blood   
mixing with grey matter, all of it oozing out.   
Johnson looked to his right, saw a trooper he didn't know was there before, shooting wildly into the Zerg,   
screaming "Die you god-damn bastards!" Suddenly a Zergling jumped out of nowhere, landing on the trooper's chest.   
The Marine fell on his back, and the Zergling went into a frenzy, slashing his claws all about the man. Blood   
was flying everywhere, and all Johnson could do was stand there and stare, too fear stricken to move.   
"Everybody, fall back!" The order came over the radio, and already the survivors were fleeing. Johnson   
left the Zergling while it was feeding on intestines and ran. He found a Marine huddled besides a Bunker, and he   
recognized that it was Charles.  
"Chuck! Come on, let's go!" "I'm too scared, Pete," replied Charles. "Hurry, or the Zerg will catch up,   
damn it!" Summoning his courage, Charles stood up and ran towards Johnson, but was struck by several spines. The   
spines went right through his back, and were lodged into bone.   
"Chuck!" Johnson began to run to his best friend, but saw the end for him. Chuck began hobbling towards Johnson,   
but a Zergling pounced on him. Its claw punctured through Chuck's back and proceeded to come out his chest. Blood   
splattered everywhere, and the Zergling went for another swipe, cleaving an arm off as Chuck fell to the ground.   
The Zergling shoved its head through the hole in Charles' back and began devouring him, munching up his insides.  
"You bitch!" Johnson cocked the underslung grenade launcher and blew the little bastard away. Chuck still moved a   
little bit, but it was the end of Johnson's best friend, and Pete began running as more Zerglings jumped on Charles.   
Just up ahead, Johnson could see Dropships, picking up the routed units. If only I can make it he said to himself.   
He looked back and fired off a few rounds, doing little to deter the Zerg. More Dropships began lifting off. "Wait for me!"   
He cried out in desperation again, but his legs could not run that fast.  
Johnson activated his StimPack, feeling the rush of adrenaline. His legs began moving faster, and slowly the image   
of Dropships became larger. Johnson knew he was going to make it, just a bit further.   
He felt it jump on his back and dig its claws into his shoulder. Johnson wailed out in pain, falling forward on his   
face as everything got darker, the pain fading into the blackness.......  



End file.
